The History of Lancerus
For the events of the Fourth Age and beyond: The Fourth Age The Dawn - Yav creates his First Son, Hasserra - Outer World is created by Yav and Hasserra - First born into the world were the Vanessi, incredibly gifted magical beings that could shape and mold the world as they wished. Vanessi had the innate ability to create magic, while all races that would come after could only manipulate it. In this way, Vanessi were more powerful than anything alive in Ura today. - Elves are created in Outer World. The Elves become the children and students of the Vanessi, learning language, music, and all manner of craft from them. - Hasserra begins to crave the dominion of his father and challenges him to supremacy. Hasserra brings many Vanessi and Elves to his side, starting a terrible war. - The War of Stars was waged for centuries, the Vanessi and Elves under Hasserra's control warped by his malice. - Yav defeats Hasserra, cursing him and his followers to "rulership" of Outer World, now a barren waste. Yav departs Outer World, bringing his surviving children with him. - Yav creates the Seven in an effort to build a new world, balancing his powers amongst them so as to prevent such large amounts of death again. - The new world is known as Ura. All the surviving members of Outer World are prevented from entering Ura, as they would bring the memories and magics of Outer World with them. The Vanessi become the servants of the Seven. The surviving Elves give birth to the next generation; they are permitted to enter Ura for a time until their children are grown and strong enough to live on their own. The adult Elves are not permitted to stay in Ura, however, due to the taint of Outer World. The First Age: Age of the Sun - The Elves and The Seven journey to Ura. Together, they build great kingdoms within which the Seven may dwell alongside the Elves. The dominions of the Seven scatter all throughout Ura. While some of the locations of their dwellings are known, not all are accounted for: Kalyar and Rorn settle in what is now known as Lancerus, Unquala built her home in Rhivic, while Ruukina settled in The Wastes. It is now unknown where the palaces of Nolweva, Hurin and Fumna are, assuming they ever existed at all. - To better assist the Elves in constructing their new homes, the Seven pleaded with Yav to allow them to create a new race, one better suited to work with the less-magical terrain of Ura. Yav complied, and after the Seven had jointly crafted the husks, Yav breathed life into this new race. They were named Dwarves, and became fast friends with the Elves. The Dwarves scattered all throughout Ura, creating great tunneled fortresses and beautiful works of art and industry. The Second Age: Age of Darkness - Nolweva foresees the return of Hassera. Dark creatures begin to ebb into the world. Dwarves begin to stem the tide, with Elves frequently offering aid and support. - In an attempt to prevent Hasserra's return, the Seven erect a barrier around Ura. While this will prevent Hasserra from casual entry, it also forces the Seven to surrender a large majority of their strength within Ura. The Seven are restricted to mortal forms. Though these forms are incredibly powerful by mortal standards, they will all eventually whither away with time. Their children will outlive these forms, though the Seven promise they will never be destroyed in entirety. - The kingdoms of Rhivic are besieged by Gothkrissil, the new title self-imposed by Hasserra. The Black war ensues. - The might of Elves and Dwarves are not enough to stem the tide of Darkness. In a last effort, the Seven defeat a member of Gothkrissil's army and, using the darkness within its soul, fuse it with the light of the Seven. Thus, humanity was born. - Humanity resists the Darkness in a way that Elves and Dwarves cannot; as such, over many generations, the tide of war is turned. Humans eventually lead the final charge into Gothkrissil's lair and destroy him using his own invention, the Deity Key. - The great kingdoms are laid to waste and the free races of Ura are weakened after the Black War. The Seven depart Ura shortly after for reasons unknown, though they promise they will return. - In the absence of the Seven, another threat emerges: the Ancient Dragon, Sunder. Without the Gods to protect them, the free peoples are vastly overpowered. - The Sundering begins; rather than attempt to fight a beast of such raw, unstoppable power, the free races abandon their lands. The Third Age: Age of Genesis - Immigration from Rhivic to Lancerus begins. Though some Dwarves and the Ashen Elves stay behind, all other races flee the harsh environment of Rhivic to settle in Lancerus. Men segregate into various kingdoms. Elves settle in Linvale and construct Lindala. The Dwarves go deep underground and create Dol-Baror. - December, 500 - Forsaken attack the northern borders of Lancerus, beginning the White War. The old throne of Unquala becomes the Throne of Chains, the seat of power for the Forsaken in Rhivic. - The newfound nation of Gildor defends Lancerus with the aide of Oden, Dwarves, and Lindalan Elves. Larkenvale, though supportive, offers little in the way of soldiers. Arn, meanwhile, battles threats from the South such as barbarians and even the dread winged terrors, Dragons.